


The One That Got Away

by jadeywappz



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, One Night Stand, mature topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeywappz/pseuds/jadeywappz
Summary: No matter how hard you try, you can never stop your heart from choosing what it wants.





	The One That Got Away

[Reader's POV]

I tried to do anything para makamove on sa kanya. Heck, pati si Manuel Quezon who is super famous ay naka-one night stand ko na to erase his existence from my life.

But as I lay down in bed with José Alejandrino by my side after we had rough sex together, it is then I realized that I will never be satisfied.

Because whether I like it or not, my body and soul belongs to one person.

 _And it is to someone who can never be mine_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to a friend who challenged me to push my limits.


End file.
